Admitting the Truth
by RavenSara84
Summary: Aideena and Ryuuto have been working together for a while, but now the truth is about to come out, under an unusual circumstance.


Title: Admitting the Truth

Rating: PG

Notes: Aideena belongs to me.

Summary: Aideena and Ryuuto have been working together for a while, but now the truth is about to come out, under an unusual circumstance.

She let the warm water sooth her aching muscles, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing and closed her eyes to dip her hair back into the running water.

_This is nice…_ She then heard the door open and pulled the curtain back a little to find Ryuuto walking in; _Or not…_

"Ryuuto I told you I was showering!" She yelled at him, praying that he would just leave the room.

"You were taking so long I wanted to make sure you are still here," He told her as if it was an obvious practice for him to do.

"Where was I going to go?" She asked him, turning off the shower and reaching of her towel with one hand carefully making sure he didn't see her body; "I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West, water isn't going to make me melt into a puddle,"

"I was worried that's all, who knows you might get kidnapped," He said with a shrug as she wrapped the towel around herself and sighed.

"I'm in the shower. Who would kidnap someone when they are in the shower?" She took a step out of the shower and just looked at him; "What crazy American movie have you been watching now?"

Ryuuto shrugged and smiled at her; "It's not my fault, that's what they show on TV. But it would be an _adventure!_ I would have to save you,"

Aideena blushed; "Ryuuto, you're a treasure hunter, I don't think saving me from a kidnapper; who would be some kind of a pervert if he was to kidnap me while I was in the shower; is really in your area of expertise,"

"Treasure hunting is an adventure too! You don't know what I'm able to do," He informed her and she smiled at him; "I don't know who would kidnap you, but there are probably lots of crazy people into that stuff,"

"That's… Very sweet," She began to wring her wet hair over the sink; "But why not knock the door instead? Do you always do that?"

"Huh?" Ryuuto thought about it and shrugged; "Not always. But I don't worry about the other's that much,"

She pulled her hair back and looked at him; "Meaning?"

"Well, you're a girl,"

She frowned at him; "Right, that is obvious that I am a girl though, you must have some reason to barge in here, _without knocking_,"

"Can't I worry?" He asked her and she shook her head; "Why?"

"Ryuuto, I was in the shower, I am also pretty sure I _locked_ the door," She gently scolded him; "I am not about to get kidnapped, no one would _want_ to kidnap me when they could just steal whatever was in my bags."

"Huh? You have something to steal in your bags? Why not put it in the safe," He pointed to the small box that was inside the wardrobe as she opened the door and left the bathroom.

"Because I would forget the code…" She told him simply and then turned to look at him; "Out,"

"B…"

"I'm about to get changed and go to bed. Unless you are actually a bit of a pervert," She said with a slight grin, moving her hands to the knot at the top of her towel and noticing his blush; "You should go to bed too,"

"Well… All right," He looked at where her hands were, part of him wanting to see her naked and then he quickly pushed that thought away, but not before he moved closer to her and kissed her cheek; "Night Aideena," He said softly and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly and let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he held in; _Why did I do that? Why does she have to be so…_

Aideena touched her cheek and blushed, going over to the door and noticing that Ryuuto had slowly begun to walk away to his own room; _So, he… Likes me?_ She wondered, deciding to get changed and think about what had happened.

She looked at the phone next to her bed and wondered if she should call her brother, he knew what to do in this kind of situation; _But he's never met Ryuuto, his advice might be wrong…_ She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes; _The aunts would just tell me to just let things happen on their own, but this is different, Ryuuto and I have to work together... We need to be able to focus on what we are doing._ She felt her heart racing and wished there was an easy answer to all of it; _Maybe it was just a goodnight kiss?_ She pondered; _Or maybe I should just ask… _

She stood up and left her room, making her way a few doors down to where Ryuuto was sprawaled out on his bed, kicking himself mentally for kissing her.

_What was I thinking? Damn… Maybe it should be why wasn't I thinking?_ He groaned to himself and heard and knock on the door, leaping up he made his way over, not bothering to check who it was; "Hey…" He saw Aideena standing there staring at him; "Oh,"

"Oh, we need to talk," She told him firmly, feeling right away that she had indeed got the wrong end of the stick; _It really meant nothing, he obviously realised it was a bad idea now…_

"Um, yea sure," He held the door open wider for her to come in and closed it; "So?"

She kept her arms crossed; "What was that? Before? Why kiss me?" She blurted out and he blinked, feeling a blush rise up his cheeks.

"Because I…" He began, but Aideena didn't let him finish.

"Why kiss me goodnight? I've been your partner on this job for how many months now? What… Why do that?"

Ryuuto was again about to say something but she kept going on.

"I mean…" she trailed off as he pulled her down, landing on top of him and kissing her firmly, his hand on the back of her head and then he pulled away from her.

"I _like_ you,"

She starred at him; "Pardon?"

He blushed, looking in her eyes for a moment and repeated what he said; "I _like_ you. I want you and me… I want us to be _more_ than friends,"

"More than friends," She repeated dumbly as the words slowly sunk into her brain and she blinked; "Wait, you want us to… Go out? _Date?_"

"Yea," He nodded happily.

She blushed, rather pleased with how this conversation was going; "I'd like that,"

"Really?" He took her hand and she smiled slightly.

"Yea, that would be nice," She told him and kissed his cheek; "I like you too," She rested her head on his chest and sighed; "Won't this make things awkward though?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuuto looked at her, seeing those dark green eyes looking up at him and felt something flutter inside.

"I mean the other's, won't this complicate things?"

"Nope, I won't let it, we're going to be together and looking for treasure," He told her cheerfully and she laughed; "Besides, I'm stupid so I'll need you,"

"Ryuuto I only _say_ that you're stupid, you know I don't mean…" Aideena began only to feel him stroke her damp hair.

"I know, but I _want_ you to work with me. Who cares what they think? We all work for the same people and our contracts don't say anything about not dating…" He told her, feeling her hand rest on his chest and put his hand on top of it.

"You sure? Because you managed fine…"

"Nope, I think you need to stick around," He smiled; "We can have adventures together,"

"You want me to stay?" She repeated and moved off to look down at him; "Really? In real life?"

He laughed; "Yea, yea, 'in real life' I want you to be with me," He pulled her back down; "What do you mean by that, 'in real life'?"

She smiled and got comfortable; "It's just something Ronan says," She felt a pang of sadness when she thought of her brother, wondering when she would be able to call him.

"Oh, your brother is weird," He stated and she nodded.

"He just loves new technology, that's all," She said softly, trying to think of something else to talk about.

"Why haven't you phoned home yet? We've been here for a couple of days and you haven't called them,"

"I don't know the international code," She admitted with a blushed and felt herself sitting up, Ryuuto's arm around her still while his other hand rummaged around in the drawer next to his bed.

"Ah…" He flipped it open to the first page and pointed to the codes; "Here, that would be it,"

"You have all the codes in there too?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yea, I usually need to call up my boss and it's easier to just have the codes on me," He said with a shrug and she smiled.

"All right, I'll call them tomorrow, it's getting a bit late," She said and was about to move away and go back to her room when he pulled her back onto him; "I should get to bed,"

"There's bed here," He said to her, as if it was completely obvious.

"Yea but my room is…" she stopped as he kissed her again; "Are you going to do that every time I argue with you?" She smiled slightly at him.

"Well yea, more so if you go into one of those rants," Ryuuto brushed her hair back; "It seems to soften you up a bit,"

"Hey," She said but moved to lie on his bed, going under the blanket and getting comfortable as he looked at her; "Aren't you going to sleep?"

He nodded and slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close; "Night Aideena,"

"Night," She said, one hand holding his as she felt herself drift off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
